Typical driver-side air bag cushions are designed with internal tethers that stop the forward motion of the cushion at a specific distance during deployment. This reduces the amount of "bag slap" experienced by the driver when the air bag deploys and provides better steering wheel coverage. Some passenger-side air bags also include such internal tethers.
The air bag of the present invention as described herein applies particularly to cushions that are designed to provide coverage for both right-front and center occupants. In the case of an air bag without a tether, when deployed the center occupant's portion of the bag typically rotates toward the right-front passenger. This rotation induces poor occupant kinematics and can lead to excessive lateral occupant motion against a person located on the right hand side when there is no center occupant. In order to reduce this motion or rotation, an anchor is provided for the center occupant's portion of the bag. Preferably, the anchor comprises a short tether extending from the neck of the bag to the center occupant's portion of the bag. The tether is preferably on the outside of the bag because an external tether allows for a shorter radius and better control over air bag rotation thus, in addition to protecting a right side passenger from lateral forces, also preventing "bag slap" against a center occupant.
One object of this invention is to provide an air bag assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide an air bag assembly which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and can be readily manufactured and assembled.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.